Mark Moraghan
Mark Stephen Moraghan (born 27 January 1963) is a British actor and singer. He was the final narrator for Thomas & Friends in the UK and the US prior to the franchise's reboot. Career He was hired as narrator in 2012, and held the role from the seventeenth to twenty-first series (replacing Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon, respectively). He also re-narrated the thirteenth series episode Snow Tracks specially for the DVD Santa's Little Engine in the US, as well as re-narrating shortened versions of the fourteenth series episodes, Charlie and Eddie and Thomas' Crazy Day and the fifteenth series episodes, Up, Up and Away! and Percy's New Friends for the PBS Kids website. Moraghan also provides the voice-over for the Read and Play! app as well as some others. When the role of the narrator was scrapped after the twenty-first series, it was announced that Moraghan would continue working on the series, narrating tie-in content and voicing characters in "Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!”, starting with Dexter. He also replaced the late Ben Forster with Storytime Segments, playing Mr. Evans. He has appeared in many British drama series including "Peak Practice" and Heartbeat, and two roles in Emmerdale. He is most famous for his roles as Greg Shadwick in Brookside, Ray Wyatt in Dream Team, Owen Davies in Holby City and Barry, one of the original Scousers, in Harry Enfield and Chums. Voices UK/US * Dexter * Thomas' Driver (Bob) (Tale of the Brave) Online videos * An Australian Football Player (Thomas' Aussie Football Adventure) * Edward (A Friendly Farewell) Filmography Trivia * He was interviewed for his role as the narrator on BBC Radio Merseyside in May 2013 at which time he said that he had recorded about one hundred episodes at the time and he stated his opinion on the series. * He started working on Thomas and Friends around June 2012. * On 19 July 2013, he attended at Drayton Manor's Thomas Land as a V.I.P guest for the grand opening of Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour. * Mark and his family attended the Blue Carpet premiere events including King of the Railway on 18 August 2013, Tale of the Brave on 10th August 2014, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure on 12 July 2015 and The Great Race on 22 May 2016. * He was the third British narrator to have his narrations exported to North America, the first two being Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. * He was the first narrator since Michael Angelis and George Carlin to narrate Railway Series based adaptations. * According to a Twitter conversation, Mark's favourite character is Percy. He had stated in an interview with the Sodor Island Fansite that he also liked Cranky. * Despite having left as narrator of the television series, he still narrates online content and voices Dexter in the twenty-second series. This makes him the second narrator, after Michael Brandon, to voice a character in the English dubs of the CGI Series, as well as the first to do so in the UK dub, and the first to not voice any characters while having narrated the series. * He was the fourth narrator to re-narrate episodes in series prior to his debut series, the first three being George Carlin, Håkan Mohede and Michael Brandon. Gallery File:ColinBryan,MarkMoraghanandtheFatControlleronWinston'sWhistleStopTour.jpg|Mark Moraghan (centre) on Winston's Whistle-Stop Tour at Drayton Manor File:MarkMoraghanandtheFatController.jpg|Mark Moraghan with Sir Topham Hatt at the King of the Railway premiere File:MarkMoraghanattheTaleoftheBravepremiere.jpg|Mark Moraghan at the Tale of the Brave premiere File:MarkMoraghanattheSodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasurepremiere.jpeg|Mark Moraghan at the Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure premiere File:MrEvans.png| Mark Moraghan as Mr. Evans in Storytime with Mr. Evans External links * Official Website * Mark's Twitter account * YouTube channel de:Mark Moraghan es:Mark Moraghan he:מארק מורגן pl:Mark Moraghan ru:Марк Морахэн Category:Narrators Category:People Category:Production crew Category:English Voice Cast Category:Voice actors Category:Live-action cast